theeightesfandomcom-20200214-history
1704178
Elliot Gray (1704178) Character name: 'Criskin DeCant '''Referred to as: '“DeCant” “Sir” '''House: '''Argent '''Size: '''6ft 3 '''Voice: '''Bitterly calm and calculating, Think Hugo Weaving/Peter Cushing '''Summary: A tall, grey haired man with a thin build and a gaunt face. Always wears smart and professional attire fitting with the house colours (Black, Gold and Vermillion). He has short to medium length hair in the disconnected undercut style with some natural volume on the top. Missing both eyes and instead has a digital monocle on one eye and an infrared sensor on the other (shown in the sketch below). He smokes a long pipe and so has a distinct tobacco smell. He is also a secret user of Opium to combat the PTSD he received from the ambush that made him lose his eyes. DeCant started as a soldier in House Legius and quickly climbed the ranks to become a successful captain. After losing his eyes in an ambush (facilitated by house Ferrus) he realised he could gain more power and influence controlling the wealth and economy rather than with soldiers and so joined house Argent starting high in the ranks, taking advantage of his connections. After only five years working he became the head of House Argent after the previous leader was killed by an unknown assassin. He is an extremely serious man who is also very intelligent. Using his knowledge of tactics and cunning he learned as a member of House Legius he has grown the strength and wealth of House Argent greatly. He is straight forward, efficient and rules with an iron fist. Purpose: As the leader of House Argent, DeCant is a threat the player will have to eliminate by either killing him or making a deal. Plot scenario 1: Assassination- The player can learn about DeCant’s Opium addiction from House Vagrant and can hijack his delivery and increase its potency which leads him to overdose. Note: this option involves mainly stealth missions Plot scenario 2: Coup d’état- Due to DeCant’s harsh regime the player can influence some low-level members of the house to aid them in overthrowing him. This creates an alliance between the player and House Argent, allowing them access to its resources and missions. Note: this option involves mainly Combat missions and a boss fight with DeCant Plot scenario 3: Diplomacy- The player can also option to betray another main level house (except Legius) to create an alliance with DeCant and gives the player access to the information and resources from House Argent until Decant betrays them later in a later mission, essentially prolonging killing him. Note: this option involves mainly social missions Boss details: The boss fight will take place in DeCant’s office within the main bank. The fight itself will consist of three stages involving defeating a wave of his guards before being able to attack him specifically. DeCant wields two wrist mounted guns and due to his infrared eye, the player can’t hide from him. Stage 1- Three guards, DeCant (Using Guns) Stage 2- Five guards, DeCant (Using one gun and a knife) Stage 3- Five guards, one heavy, DeCant (Using a knife) Character name: 'Clint '''Referred to as: '“Clint” “The Boss” '''House: '''Ferrus '''Size: '''5ft 11 '''Voice: '''Serious southern accent, Think Leonardo DiCaprio in Django: Unchained '''Summary: A scruffy mans-man with a large beard and a shaven head. Found wearing work clothes despite being the leader of the Ferrus House. Stocky build with many scars and burns. Usually covered in dirt. Has a prosthetic leg which has many upgrades but is usually concealed under baggy clothes. Clint became the leader of the Ferrus house after orchestrating a mutiny against the previous leader who neglected the workers and was more of a businessman. He is somewhat of a mythical figure as he is a champion of the people and has made House Ferrus well respected and yet rarely makes public appearances and sends a representative to most inter-house meetings. Other houses generally leave him be as his production rates for manufacture are so high. He employs a lot of the working-class population of Elysium city and has eyes and ears everywhere and therefore always knows what’s going on yet doesn’t generally interfere. In person, Clint is quiet and thinks before talking. His workers are loyal to him and therefore he usually knows when he will need to use force and can prepare. He has a strong mechanical knowledge and since his House has build most of the machines in the city the rest of the houses are unclear how much power he has. He has made house Ferrus the most powerful main house despite the others not realising. Purpose: As the leader of House Ferrus, the player will attempt to make an alliance and seek help from Clint however as an outsider, the player will have to complete multiple missions to achieve acceptance in house Ferrus. This will lead to the player having enough power to face House Apex.